


Hookie

by remedyrogue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Food Kink, Foreign Language, Gay Sex, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedyrogue/pseuds/remedyrogue
Summary: Their voices are small at the World Meetings, so they decided to moan louder in the bathroom to compensate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> about time I post something here. This was originally from my wattpad (which is platonicallydean)
> 
> Translations are at the end. My apologies if the translations are incorrect, I used google.

"Nnhgg-mmm~"

"Shh."

"P-Please-" Matthew made no further attempt at telling Gilbert what he was begging for, seeing as they were both aiming for the goal of no clothes and euphoria.

"Keep quiet baby." He replied as he continued to kiss down Matthew's neck. He bit down on his shoulder, and Matthew swallowed down a moan, letting it grumble in his throat. Gilbert rolled his hips gently into Matthew's. Gilbert growled into Matthew's ear. _"Im gehend Sie so hart gegen diese Wand Baby ficken."_

Matthew winced. He barely understood what that meant, he only got "fuck" and "wall" out of it. Gilbert backed up from where he had pinned Matthew against a wall, and fumbled with his own belt buckle. Canada had gotten everything off himself from the waist down effortlessly. 

"Need help, eh?" 

"Shut up, I got-" His sentence was cut short by Matthew pressing him up against the wall, forcing his tongue into Gilbert's mouth. He won dominance, and Gilbert melted against the wall. With the help of the Canadian, they were both naked from the waist down in seconds. 

_"Who's le dominant maintenant?"_ He purred against his neck, making Gilbert shiver. Almost as quickly if someone flipped a switch, Matthew went back to submissive mode. 

"H-Hold on." He went and reached into his coat, and pulled out a small bottle. He held it by the tiny neck of the leaf-shaped bottle and waved it around. Gilbert's jaw almost hit the bathroom tile. 

"Are you implying-" 

"Yes." 

_"Oh mein Gott,_ you are the kinkiest Canadian ever-" 

Matthew suddenly licked his lips, the dominant/submissive switch being switched back again effortlessly. He poured a small glob of the sticky substance in the center of Gilbert's collarbone. Gilbert grimaced at the maple syrup dripping down his chest, but proceeded to not give a shit as Matthew licked a line up the center of his chest, gathering it all in his mouth. 

_"Ich werde verdammt, wenn ich die kanadische Spitze lassen!"_ Gilbert hissed, before flipping them around and dropping to his knees 

"What are you-" Matthew's sentence was cut off with a sharp moan as Gilbert unceremoniously shoved his member into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, making Matthew squirm. His hand twisted into Gilbert's white hair, and Gilbert hummed gently, sending vibrations through Matthew's entire body. 

"I-I-mm-" He could barely finish his sentence before he released. Gilbert swallowed and stood up, catching Matthew in an open mouthed kiss, letting him taste himself. He broke it to rummage through his clothes until he found a travel-sized bottle of lube. Matthew rolled his eyes and pushed Gilbert back until he fell on the closed toilet lid, being forced to sit. He hissed as the closed toilet lid connected with his bare ass. 

"Cold?" Matthew couldn't help but giggle as he climbed on Gilbert's lap. Gilbert just silently rolled his eyes and craned his neck to reach the blond's. He attached his lips to that sensitive spot he knew all too well, right under the base of his jaw. Matthew felt himself re-hardening as Gilbert left very hidable bruises and love bites all over his shoulder and midsection. Gilbert leaned back to where he had placed the small bottle. He slicked his fingers before Matthew stopped him. "Don't bother." 

"What? Are you sure? I-I don't wanna hurt-" He stopped when Matthew grabbed either side of his face and gave a light kiss to his lips. 

"Y-Yes." He grabbed the bottle and poured some onto his own hand, lubing his lover's member. Gilbert let out a groan as Matthew basically teased him, stroking a singular finger up and down. 

"S-S-top damnit." 

He retracted his hand and positioned himself over top of Gilbert. Gilbert grabbed the blond's hips gently, and was planning to guide him gently downward. However, Matthew had another idea as he just dropped. He shrieked and started tearing up. 

"T-That was a poor decision." He said quietly, voice strained. He rested his forehead on Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert kissed his head, then shook his own in disappointment. 

"Shouldn't have ditched the fingers." He sang, wiggling the fingers on his hand. Matthew just glared at him, then attacked the albino's neck. He bit down on Gilbert's shoulder, earning a low groan. He licked over it as an apology, then continue to kiss up his jaw. He shuffled around, then started to move. Gilbert kept his hands on Matthew's hips, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. Matthew pulled out slowly, then dropped down again. He rolled his hips inward, which caused Gilbert to lightly tap that bundle of nerves, while getting himself friction against Gibert's midsection. He moved back up, his member sliding against Gilbert's chest. He moaned low, dragging out the rising motion. 

"Shh, Birdie~" 

_"leur faire entendre."_ Matthew growled, before dropping himself back down. He hit the bundle of nerves, causing him to shriek. Sudden footsteps from outside appeared, but neither even heard them 

"I-" 

"Shh~" The shush turned to a low moan as he released inside his boyfriend. Matthew did the same a few minutes later on their chests. 

_"Mm, Je t'aime vraiment."_

_"Ich liebe-"_

_Knock Knock Knock!_

Matthew hopped off Gilbert's lap and they both rushed around to clean themselves up as whoever was at the door continued to knock. 

"Mattie? I heard you scream, bro. Everything alright?" 

Matthew silently slapped his hand over Gilbert's mouth. "Yeah, I'm okay Alfie." 

"Alright." Alfred continued to walk as Gilbert let out a small laugh. Matthew slapped the back of his head and continued to find his clothes. 

"You're gonna get us caught!" 

"I wasn't the one that yelled." 

"Oh, boo-hoo. You'd shriek too if you were being fucked up the ass-" 

Gilbert laughed loudly, and something dropped with a thud outside. 

_"Mathieu?!"_

"Bloody hell..." 

"Told you dudes something was off."

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Im gehend, Sie so hart gegen diese Wand Baby ficken." ___  
> → "Im going to fuck you so hard against this wall baby."  
>  _"Who's le dominant maintenant?" ___  
> → "Who's the dominant now?"  
>  _"Oh mein Gott" ___  
> →"Oh my god"  
>  _"Ich werde verdammt, wenn ich die kanadische Spitze lassen!" ___  
> → "I'll be damned if I let the canadian top!"  
>  _"leur faire entendre." ___  
> → "Make them hear"  
>  _"Je t'aime vraiment." ___  
> → "I really love you"  
>  _"Ich liebe-" ___  
> →"I love-"


End file.
